Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 25\% \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = 0.25 $ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ Now we have: $ 0.25 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 0.25 \times 1 = 0.25 $